The present invention relates to a paper trimmer that has four sets of trimmer devices and a pushing handle is rotatable to operate one of the four trimmer devices.
A conventional trimmer is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes a base 13 with a handle 12 pivotally connected thereto and a fixed blade 11 is connected on the base 13 and a movable blade 10 is connected to an underside of the handle 12. The movable blade 10 is moved toward the fixed blade 11 by pushing the handle 12 so that a corner of a sheet of paper can be trimmed by the trimmer. However, the shape of the fixed blade 11 and the movable blade 10 is not changeable so that only one type of cutting can be used. If the users want to trim the paper with different variety of shapes, many trimmers have to be purchased.
The present invention provides a trimmer that has four different shapes of trimmer devices and a pushing handle can be rotated to operate any one of the trimmer device so that the users may conveniently choose a proper trimmer device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper trimmer which comprises a base having a tube extending from a top surface thereof and a plurality of trimmer devices are connected to the base and located around the tube. A top member has a center hole through which the tube extends. The top member has multiple extensions which are fixed on the base and the trimmer devices are located between the extensions. A pushing handle is rotatably mounted to the tube and a tongue extends from the pushing handle and is located above one of the trimmer devices.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a trimmer that the users can choose desired type of trimmer device in the trimmer to cut the paper.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.